


ART: Tenderness

by Zephre (zephrene)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment of unexpected tenderness when Derek and Stiles figure out they're tied together more than just physically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TW_FallHarvest Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TW_FallHarvest+Community).




End file.
